Missing Moments
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: lots of little oneshots which are what I imagine to be moments in Torchwood that happened during or straight after the episode. :P all pairings except Jack/Gwen and ones that aren't in the actual show THIS FIC IS ON HOLD. PREVIOUS USERNAME JANTO-ADDICT. X
1. Rat Jam

**A/N: Ok, This has a really bad title (I think anyway) But it's basically moments that are mentioned in the Torchwood Archives or brushed over in the episodes. These are all little fics of what I thought happened :P Set during series 1 & 2 no series 3 coz I won't touch that series. IT DOESN'T EXIST!!! IT NEVER HAPPENED!!!!!!!!**

**Episode: Day one **

**Title: Rat Jam**

**Author: Janto-Addict**

**Rating: T (References to sex and mild swearing)**

**Dedication (If Any): Gwencooper08 for her help and support. **

Ianto sat on the battered sofa in his workstation staring into deep space. It had been a few hours since Carys had recovered from the Alien and she was currently resting in the vaults. Jack and Gwen were chatting in his office, a quick chat Jack had said but they had been in there for about an hour and a half now. Maybe they had got sidetracked; he wouldn't put it past Jack, knowing how much a flirt Jack was. And Gwen seemed to have an obvious attraction to Jack. Plus, Gwen HAD kissed Jack earlier, but that was just a thank you, wasn't it? Gwen wouldn't do that. She had a boyfriend for Christ's sake! Nah, it was her first day, Jack wouldn't sleep with her that soon would he?! Ianto felt his blood boil and he felt a flush of anger run through his body. Hang on, was that jealousy? He considered this for a moment and realized the more he thought about Jack and Gwen pressed up on his desk, both absorbed in passion, the more jealous he felt. But why? Why would he be jealous? He barely knew Gwen so it couldn't be that and he was straight (As far as he knew) She it couldn't be Jack. Maybe it was because they were together and he scarcely saw Lisa anymore; being locked up in the Torchwood basement wasn't easy, as if he went down there too often Jack would get suspicious. He tried to ignore the jealously that was bubbling up inside him, tried to brush away his thoughts but found it impossible and was drawn to them even more. Thankfully, Owen chose this moment to stride over to him and break him away from his thoughts.

"Alright, mate?" Owen asked, standing in front of a clearly distracted Ianto.

"Hmm?" Ianto looked up at him. "Yeah. Fine."

"Good." Owen nodded. "Look I only just realized that I used a really important container, and a really expensive one too, for the rat jam experiment and I want to use it again, so…" Owen trailed off.

"What?! No way. No bloody way am I cleaning that up!" Ianto snapped.

"Oh, Come on, mate. It's your job to clean up out shit!" Owen spat then stopped abruptly, realizing what he had just said.

"Oh, really? That's what you think?" Ianto asked. Owen didn't have an answer. "Actually my job is the archivist. So it's not 'cleaning up your shit' as you so politely put it."

"Sorry, mate. I didn't mean it like that." Owen sighed. "Please? I'll be forever grateful."

"No, no way." Ianto shook his head. "I'm not cleaning up the remains of a rat, Owen."

"Bet if Jack asked you to you would…" Owen muttered, walking back to the medical bay.

Ianto considered this for a moment then headed to Jack's office. He braced himself before entering; expecting to see quite a bit of bare flesh. He entered and saw Jack sat in his chair, feet up on the desk, he was fully dressed, that was a good sign, and Gwen was on the other side of the desk, leaning back in her chair, she looked tired and warn out and completely and utterly knackered. Her hair was tangled, her fringe plastered to her forehead in utter exhaustion due to how her body was fighting to keep her awake. Her eyes were bloodshot. As Ianto analyzed Gwen, he wondered if she was cut out for this job, then again it was her first day, and then he wondered if he looked this exhausted after his first day. He remembered chasing tiny alien chimps with deadly bites around the entire bay at eleven at night, trying to go unnoticed. That was a difficult task. He realized he had zoned out for way to long and was staring at the roof of Jack's office with Jack's and Gwen's eyes fixed on him.

"Ianto…?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Ianto snapped out of his daydream.

"Was there a reason you came into my office or did you just fancy a change of scenery?"

"Hmm…" Ianto thought about it. "Oh yes! Urm, Owen wants me to clean up his rat jam! What do I do?" Ianto asked.

"Do it." Jack said simply. "It's what I hired you to do, sorry. Sure it can't be that bad."

"It's the pulverized remains of a rat." Ianto sighed. Jack grimaced.

"Urg, sorry." Jack smiled softly. "I'll make it up to you. I'll do whatever you chose as a suitable thank you." Jack winked at him and Ianto felt his cheeks turn crimson as he exited the office and headed down towards the medical bay.

Owen was sat on the Autopsy table, the Rat Jam box on the table near him. Ianto walked over to the equipment table and slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and walked over to the Rat Jam box a huge frown on his face. Owen beamed at him and went to leave.

"I'm going to make you pay for this." Ianto grimaced.

"Jack ask you to do it, did he?" Owen teased.

"Well… I…" Ianto stammered. "Jack's our boss. I'll do whatever he asks me too." Ianto paused. "I mean like, professionally coz that sounded wrong."

"Yeah." Owen nodded sarcastically. "I know exactly what you meant…" He left the medical bay and headed home. Tosh grabbed her coat and followed. Ianto removed the lid off the rat jam box and stuck his hand in as the fumes of rotting flesh and raw meant traveled through his nose. He was defiantly going to make Jack pay this time…

----------

**Review please! I know it was random but it just sort of popped into my head :P Hope you enjoyed. Lots more funny or fluffy little moments to come :) x **

**Janto-Addict xXxXx**


	2. Lonely at Night

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! All of these one shots are random but some should be fluffy in later chapter =P**

**Episode: Ghost Machine**

**Title: Lonely at night**

**Author: Janto-Addict**

**Rating: K+ (Nothing unsuitable as far as I can tell. Tell me otherwise if you can)**

**Dedication (If Any): NO-PANTIES because she's a fellow warrior in the battle against **_**that**_** C2 community. (NO-PANTIES will know what I mean and a few others should too) **

**Summary: The night Owen did his research, after the firearms training, what did Jack do after realizing how lonely the nights actually were?**

Jack exhaled as he considered what Gwen had said only moments before leaving to be with Rhys, to be with her partner, someone to be with her during the night, to protect her from her nightmares and prevent her from feeling lost and lonely. Jack hadn't realized how lonely the nights actually got until Gwen had brought it up. He didn't have a problem in finding a companion for the night, someone to spend the night with but that was just one night stands. He sighed, longing for someone to stop the loneliness that was slowly eating away at him, and followed Gwen up the stairs. He reached the main hub area in time to see Gwen exiting the hub. Owen grabbed his coat and a huge pile of files and followed her out of the hub. Owen really wasn't going to let this Lizzie Lewis thing go, was he? He had a load of stuff and Jack guessed he was planning on working through the night. He needed to snap back to reality and realize that it happened in 1963 and there really is nothing Jack, or anyone, can do to help. Tosh grabbed her laptop, which was inside her briefcase and joined Owen. Jack stood in the empty hub looking round at the giant hollow space that had been filled by his fellow team only seconds before. He strolled over to his office, a sad expression on his face. He slumped in his chair and swung his feet up on the desk, crossing his legs at the ankles. He leant back and closed his eyes, lost in memories of past loves and heartbreaks. Lost in memories of the times when Jack had someone to stop him from feeling so lonely. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of shoes entering his office. His eyes shot open and he looked over to the entrance to see Ianto stood there, smiling politely. Of course Ianto was still in the hub, Jack thought, how could he think he was alone in the hub? How could he forget Ianto? How could he forget the Welshman? The Welshman who mesmerized Jack with his blue eyes and his welsh tone and his sarcastic remarks… Jack found himself lost in a daydream again.

"Sir?" Ianto asked. Jack looked up at the Welshman and smiled.

"Yes, Ianto?"

"Urm, was there anything you wanted?"

"Well, yeah. But I doubt you'll be able to help with it."

"I could always give it a go, sir."

"Nah, it's ok." Jack smiled sadly.

"Ok, I should go then. I'll check on the wiring in the basement, coz some of it came loose before."

"That'd explain the energy signals." Jack nodded.

"Ok." Ianto turned to walk out and heard Jack exhale behind him. Ianto turned and looked at Jack. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" Jack sighed, but he wasn't convincing.

"Sir?"

"Not really." Jack shook his head. "I'm just… I wish… I guess I'm a little lonely that's all."

"Oh. I get like that sometimes. When I think of my ex-girlfriend, she died in the Battle at Torchwood Tower." Ianto lied. "It's really empty back at my flat now."

"Sorry." Jack smiled. Ianto nodded and went to leave.

"Ianto?" Jack asked. Ianto turned to him once more.

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't go." He pleaded. "Stay with me. Sit with me. Keep me company, please."

Ianto saw a different side of Jack, a lonelier, more vulnerable side of Jack. He thought of Lisa wired up, all alone, waiting for him. She needed him and he needed her. He wanted to leave Jack, to run back to Lisa and stay with her but something drew him towards the captain. Ianto wondered if it was pity but he knew that it couldn't be as all his pity went to Lisa, due to the pain she must feel. All Ianto knew was that Jack needed him right now, more than Lisa ever could. And at least this way Ianto could get a two way conversation out of it. He pulled up a chair and sat beside Jack and they talked way into the night. Any it was only as the other members of the team started to arrive that Ianto realized that, not only had the two men talked until the next day, but that during this time, not once had Ianto thought about Lisa. All he thought about was the man sat beside him…

------

**Arg!! MUST….STOP….DOING…JANTO… STUFF… IN…. THE…. ONE-SHOTS… ok, next episode has about a billion missing moments =P Review? **

**xxxxx**


	3. I'm so sorry

**A/N: These next lot are ones from Cyberwoman, sort of. Well this one is. It's my take on Jack telling Ianto he's suspended and the next ones will be all the times Jack visits him during the suspension. **

**Episode: Cyberwoman**

**Title: I'm so sorry.**

**Author: Janto-Addict**

**Rating: T (Mild swearing)**

**Dedication (If Any): Janto-rulz. A) Coz I made her make an account. B) Because she rocks **

**Pairings: Minor Janto, if you squint. See? I told you I can't stop with the Janto**

**Summary: Jack tells Ianto he's suspended. Ianto doesn't know what to do.**

Ianto walked into the hub, trying to calm himself. He didn't know how he was supposed to deal with this. Lisa had died over 5 hours ago now and he had only just composed himself. He has spent the first hour and a half in Jack's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He had just returned from his flat as he needed to change into another suit due to the fact that the other one was covered in blood. Lisa's blood. His Lisa. She was dead. Not living anymore. Ianto couldn't believe it. He exhaled deeply. He didn't want to end up crying again. This time, he doubted he would ever stop.

He looked up to the boardroom. Jack was stood there, Gwen by his side. What was he going to do? Oh, god, Jack was looking at him. No way to avoid him now_. He's staring at you_, Ianto thought, _do something!_ Ianto decided to do the only thing he could, meet Jack's gaze. Jack smiled at him and nodded. _He nodded does that mean he forgives me? _Ianto nodded back, not really knowing how to deal with Jack now.

Ianto knew he had to get back to work; after all, Jack was looking at him. It wasn't going to look good if he was just stood there, away with the fairies. He picked up a bin bag and started to put rubbish that the team, well Owen, had left lying around. He noticed tow full pizza boxes on the floor near the water. _Oh god, those where the pizza boxes Annie was holding before Lisa took her._ Ianto inhaled, trying to console himself once more. Working here wasn't going to be easy; seeing echoes of Lisa and the incident everywhere. Everywhere he turned he saw her. He continued to replay her death in his mind. He didn't know why. It only made the pain worse. Jack was coming down the steps from the boardroom and walked into his office.

"Ianto." Jack called. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes, sir." Ianto put down the bin bag and followed Jack into his office. Jack sat at his desk and looked up at Ianto, a considerate look on his face.

"How are you, Ianto?" Jack asked.

"I knew you were going to ask that." Ianto laughed, trying to hide the pain he was feeling inside. "Let's just cut to the chase." Ianto took out his gun, Torchwood ID and his comms and placed them all on Jack's desk. "That's my comms, my gun and my ID. You want me to leave the Hub, never come back, don't tell anyone about Torchwood and expect to have your memory wiped within 24 hours." Ianto stated, as if reading from a book.

"I SHOULD fire and retcon you…" Jack began and then sighed. "But I don't know why, I can't seem to let go of you. My brain is telling me that you can't be trusted that you deserve a hell of a lot more then retcon but my heart is telling me to keep you here, that love is a mysterious thing and if you love someone enough you'll do anything to save them, to keep them in your lives."

"Are you going to follow your heart or head?" Ianto swallowed.

"My heart. I always do. That's my only weakness. And count yourself lucky that, a) I do follow my heart and b) that I told you my weakness, coz I never do." Jack smiled.

"Well, Urm, thank you, sir." Ianto stammered. "What are you going to do then?"

"You're suspended. You'll return at my digression. Whenever that may be. It could be tomorrow, it could be next year." Jack explained.

"I' m really sorry, sir." Ianto mumbled; his voice breaking. "I didn't know what else to do. I loved her… and she's… She's gone." He looked down and cried.

"Ianto…" Jack sighed. He got up and walked over to Ianto and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What am I supposed to do without her?" Ianto sobbed.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Jack kissed the top of his head. Ianto pulled away.

"S'pose I better go. Staying here is sort of breaking the 'rules', right?" Ianto smiled and wiped his eyes and left the Hub. Jack watched him walk away and sighed.

"See? This is what happens when you allow your heart to make your decisions, Harkness." Jack muttered to himself and sat at his desk.

--------

**What did you think?? **

**Review?? xxxxx**


	4. Dinner?

**A/N: this is the 3****rd**** day of Ianto's suspension and this is kinda multi-chaptered because the all link in as it's the suspension. Also, I thought, there must be more of a reason why he looked at Jack like that in Countrycide when he said he'd snogged Lisa last. Coz it was just a kiss to resuscitate Ianto. There has to be something else…. Well, that's what I think anyway. **

**Episode: Between Cyberwoman & Small Worlds**

**Title: Dinner? **

**Author: Janto-Addict**

**Rating: T (Coz I'm paranoid =P) **

**Dedication (If Any): Gwencooper08 coz she's the best =P Lol**

**Pairings: Janto. Ahh, I can't stop. **

**Summary: Ianto thought he'd be alone during the suspension. But then there's a knock at the door and he ends up with company for a while.**

Ianto sat back on his sofa and glanced around his flat. It was a tip. Maybe he should clean up. He didn't feel like it, but it was something to do. There were quite a few boxes on the floor. It was all Lisa's stuff. He had packed it all away and planned to give it to the charity shop, but he couldn't seem to let them go.He had opened them all this morning and smelt them. He'd smelt them?! _God, that's how desperate I am,_ Ianto thought, _I sniffed a shirt and I wore a pink fluffy scarf? That IS strange. I wore a woman's scarf. Inside. A woman's pink scarf inside. I wore a woman's fluffy pink scarf inside. I wore my girlfriend's pink fluffy scarf inside while smelling a shirt. How low can you go, Jones? Get a grip. _He sighed and looked over to the boxes again. He was fighting the urge to run over there and do it again. But it had taken him a while to re-pack the boxes and he didn't want to do it again. He had been really lonely these past few days and had phoned his sister yesterday, although she wasn't very considerate. She didn't really understand what had happened. The pain he was feeling. Oh well, at least she tried. What if Jack didn't tell him to return until next year?! He wouldn't be able to survive that long without the team. Without Jack. The doorbell rang, causing Ianto to practically fall off his seat. He walked over to the door and opened it. He was even more shocked at the person stood in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked.

"W-what…" Ianto spluttered. "Yeah, yeah. Come in." Ianto nodded and walked over to the sofa, leaving the door open for Jack. Jack had a plastic carrier bag in his hand, and he was looking strangely happy. Jack waltzed over to the sofa and sat beside Ianto and swung his feet up onto Ianto's coffee table which had al lot of empty mugs sat on it. Ianto smiled weakly at Jack, not really knowing what to do or say.

"Dinner?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Urm, what do you have in mind?" Ianto replied. Jack held up the plastic carrier bag.

"Chinese?" He offered. "Not exactly Michelin star, but still."

"Sure, thanks." Ianto took the bag off Jack and took the food. Hey both ate in silence until Ianto spoke.

"Why are you here?" Ianto questioned. "You said I wasn't allowed to come anywhere near the hub or near you."

"I changed my mind." Jack said simply. "I didn't want you to be alone."

"Thanks." Ianto smiled softly.

"How are you?"

"Fine, little bit tired, but generally feeling fine." Ianto replied.

"You know what I meant." Jack sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Ianto nodded. "I'm not great. But I'm getting there."

"Glad you're improving." Jack smiled.

"I can barely cope without _her. _It's even harder without you and the team." Ianto looked down sadly. Jack put his Chinese down and wiped his hands on his coat then pulled Ianto into a hug.

"Hey, I'm here for you. I always am, always will be. I promise."

"Thanks, sir." Ianto smiled, pulling away from Jack's embrace.

"No. Not sir. Just Jack." Jack shook his head. "Look around. Do you see the hub? Aliens? End of the world? No. You're off duty. It's Jack. Call me Jack, please."

"Ok, sorry, Jack." Ianto smiled.

"It's ok." Jack nodded.

"Urm… Why have you come? You changed your mind 'bout this whole suspension thing and decided to retcon me?"

"No, Ianto. And I never will." Jack smiled. "I wanted to keep you company."

"So, you're not just checking up on me?" Ianto asked. Jack shook his head. "And you'll visit again?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"Good. Coz I love spending time with you." Ianto looked down shyly. "I can't really talk to anyone else. But I feel like I can trust you. Can I trust you?" His only reply was a set of lips crashing down on his own. Jack's lips. He grabbed Jack's head and deepened the kiss, not really thinking about what he was doing. Once he had registered what he was doing (Which took him about 30 seconds) he pulled back and glared at Jack.

"Ianto… I…" Jack stammered. "I didn't mean to…"

"Just go, Jack." Ianto pleaded.

"Ok. Sorry." Jack smiled softly and left the flat. Ianto leapt up and went to the door. He opened it just in time to see Jack walking down the stairs.

"Jack!" Ianto shouted after him. He then ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Jack. "Urm, you will visit again, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Jack nodded. Ianto thanked him, kissed him on the cheek and headed back to his flat. He closed the door and leaned against it. "Now look what you did, Jones." He sighed. He caught sight of the boxes on the other side of the room and felt a huge stab of guilt hit him. Lisa. She had died three days ago and he was already snogging other people. No not just other people. His boss. The person who gave the order to have Lisa executed, oh, who just happened to be a man as well. Damn Jack Harkness and his bloody 51st century pheromones!

--------

**Did you like it? I was a little nervous coz of Cyberwoman. I didn't know If they'd be kissing that soon. What did you think? **

**Review xxxxxx**


	5. They'l Come Round Everyone Does

**A/N: I was going to do all the times Jack visited during his suspension… but apart from the last chapter, I didn't know what to do D= Oh well… **

**Episode: Small Worlds**

**Title: They'll come round… Everyone does.**

**Author: Janto-Addict**

**Rating: T (Just to be safe)**

**Pairings: Janto. Ok, this is going too far now!**

**Dedication (If Any): TheJokerMelissa coz of the convo we had on msn!! *Yay emotion* If you're reading this… You know what I mean =P**

**Summary: The team isn't talking to Jack. But there was nothing else he could've done. And only one other person knows what it feels like to be outcast by the team. **

The cog door rolled away and Captain Jack Harkness stepped into the hub. The team barged past him, obviously angry. Ianto was at his workstation making coffee when the others came in.

"Guys." Jack sighed. The team ignored him. "Guys!" The others went to their workstation and began to work, ignoring Jack completely. Jack cursed under his breath and headed into his office. Ianto handed out the coffee and entered Jack's office, equip with a steaming cup of coffee. Jack looked up from his desk and smiled softly.

"Coffee." Ianto smiled back.

"Thanks." Jack nodded weakly.

"I saw them ignoring you outside, sir." Ianto indicated the team who were working at their desks. "What happened?"

"Jasmine, the little girl, I let the 'fairies' take her." Jack explained.

"And they're mad at you?"

"Yeah. But there wasn't any other option." Jack sighed.

"Sir." Ianto smiled softly. "I know what you feel like."

"You do?"

"Yep." Ianto nodded. He sat on the chair beside Jack's desk. "I know you've told the others to go easy on me and be as sympathetic as possible, but they resent me, I can see the way they look at me. I s'pose I deserve it after what I did to them."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. You were just lost in love." Jack smiled sympathetically. "I had no excuse for what I did today."

"I know you did the right thing, and if there was another option you would have taken it. You're not a bad person, sir. I know that. And the others will realize that, too, soon. I know they will. I'm certain they will." Ianto reassured. "S'pose all we have for the moment is each other. Two lonely outcasts."

"Hey! I'm not an outcast." Jack pouted. "I had no choice, you're right. I didn't want to let a little girl go, not like that. But if I didn't there would be a war. A war we would definitely lose."

"I know, sir." Ianto nodded. "They'll come around. Everyone does."

"You think?"

"I don't think… I _know_."

"Thank you, Ianto." Jack grinned.

"What for?" Ianto laughed.

"For… for being you." Jack replied.

"Sir…" Ianto blushed.

"I never asked…" Jack began. "How are you?"

"Don't." Ianto shook his head and looked down sadly.

"No, come on. Talk to me." Jack insisted.

"I'm getting there." Ianto shrugged. "It's good to be back at the hub. Back to normality. Although, it isn't easy, going down to the basement and seeing echoes of her in every corridor, everywhere I go… she's right behind me."

"It'll heal, Ianto." Jack reassured. "Wounds don't last forever."

"Then why does it feel like it will?" Ianto asked and got up leaving Jack alone in his office. Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair. Ianto was still in pain… and there was nothing Jack could do.

--------

**Ok, I intended on making it fluffy but it ended up being rather depressing. Still contained slight Janto though. Don't hate me for not making it fluffy. **

**Reviews are like drugs to me. And I haven't got high on them for a while. Help me out a little? Hehe. **

**xXxXx**


End file.
